


Lecture

by j_crew_guy



Category: professional skateboarders RPS
Genre: AU, M/M, Sk8erslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-24
Updated: 2005-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian didn't really need to hear things explained in greater detail, he just wanted a chance to watch Professor Hawk up close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lecture

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wyomingnot. Originally supposed to fit on a postcard, but it was too long for that.

"Professor Hawk?"

Tony looked up from the papers on his desk he was studying to find an pale face framed by dark hair staring at him.

"Yes, Mister... Sum--"

"Sumner. But you can uh, call me Brian," he said shyly.

"What can I do for you, Brian?"

"Your um... That thing you said in your lecture about the history of aerodynamics and flight... I was wondering if you could explain it again?"

Tony paid very little attention to how the young man was looking so intently at him before launching into a detailed explanation.

Brian didn't really need to hear things explained in greater detail, he just wanted a chance to watch Professor Hawk up close. The way he pushed his glasses up when he was reaching a certain point. Then there was the glimpse of chestnut hair on his chest Brian got when he gestured emphatically. Brian found himself getting lost in the way the golden hairs on Professor Hawk's forearms glinted in the fluorescent lighting.

"Understand now?" Tony smiled.

Brian blinked, surprised that it was already over. "Uh, yeah. Thanks," he mumbled.

Tony stood up and put a hand reassuringly on Brian's. "It's always a pleasure when I get to talk with an interested student such as yourself, Brian."

Brian's pale face grew flushed as he muttered thanks again and reluctantly pulled his hand away.

"Always a pleasure," Tony said to himself as he watched Brian walk out of the classroom.


End file.
